1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal detection apparatuses, and particularly, to a signal detection apparatus for detecting output signals from a serial attached Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices include a serial attached SCSI (SAS), such as for connecting to SAS hard disk drives (HDDs). A system, such as a server, may use a number of SAS HDDs to save data. After manufacturing but before shipping, the system needs to be tested. One test is to detect output signals from the SAS HDDs. A common method is to use a probe of an oscillograph to contact the signal output pins of the SAS HDDs. However, the test result of this method may be inaccurate.